


Breaking Cliches

by KaytheJay



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Elena has decided that it's time to get engaged to the love of her life.





	Breaking Cliches

_This is so stupid_ , Elena thought  _why am I getting so worked up over this?_ She reached into her pocket and felt the ring box. She wasn't the one who wanted to get married. She thought it was stupid and pointless. What was a piece of paper and forcing the government into things going to do to a relationship if you actually loved each other? She never thought that she'd be here. She always thought that the person she loved forever would just be that, her person. Not that she believed in soulmates or anything. But Syd brought something out in her that she never thought she'd see. 

Syd made her  _want_ to do stupid cheesy things for them. They made her  _want_ to be stuck in a cliche. Who would have ever thought of that? 

"Are you about ready in there! If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" Elena hollered, though she mostly just wanted to get this out of the way. The formality of getting engaged wasn't something that she'd ever been fond of, but she knew Syd really wanted something special to commemorate it. Though she knew that they would never do anything for her since they knew that she didn't like stuff like this. But Syd was a sucker for this. 

Elena had been trying to plan this for months, but nothing seemed outrageous enough to justify going against all of her morals in order to do just this. She had to do something big. Syd would want that, and Elena didn't want to disappoint them. As Syd always said, you only get engaged once. Well, hopefully just once. You never did know with things and statistically speaking- she cut herself off. She and Syd were more than just statistics. They'd made it this far, so there was really nothing to stop them. 

Syd walked out of the bathroom and smiled. 

"How do I look?" Elena had to restrain herself from running over and kissing Syd right then and there. They were  _beautiful_. Instead, she shoved her hands in her pockets just to assure herself that the ring was still there and murmered something along the lines of "you look nice." Elena kicked something at the floor before looking back at Syd.

"Well are we going to go or what," Elena said rushing out to their car. She was so nervous, but  _why_. She knew that Syd was going to say yes. She knew that there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to do this.

***

It was getting late. The two were walking along in the dark without a care in the world. They were laughing and giggling, high off of the good feeling of a good meal at their favorite restaurant. Now they were walking through the park near their apartment. No one was there and it was so dark that they could barley see each other. Once they came to the center of the park, Elena suddenly stopped. Syd walked ahead for a moment, pulling Elena's hand with them before they realized that Elena was no longer walking with them. 

"What is it Elena?" Syd asked. Elena turned her back to Syd and took a deep breath as a way to compose herself. She knew that they would probably figure it out pretty easily that something was about to go down, but she didn't really care about keeping it a secret anymore. She turned back around and grabbed both of Syd's hands.

"You know that I'm not one for the cheese. I would rather not be this cliche of giving this speech right before-" she cut her self off. She wasn't about to give away the secret if Syd hadn't already figured it out. "But for you, I will try. My amazing, beautiful syd-nificant other."

"Elena, what's going on, you're scaring me." Elena ignored this. 

"Syd, you've brought out a side in me that I didn't know that I had. You've brought out the fact that cliches are actually pretty cool sometimes. It's ok to want to flow with the crowd sometimes and not everything has to be about standing out and not flowing with society's norms. I'm already gay," she said with a nervous laugh, "in case you didn't already know that. Nothing I do with the rest of my life will follow society's plan for me, and you know what, I can be satisfied with that. It doesn't matter what I do. Get married, or not, have kids, or not. I will not be following what society already wanted for me as a female in this country." Elena took another deep breath and let go of one of Syd's hands. "But while we're on the topic of the future, I want to spend mine with you. I want to spend every living second I have on this stupid planet looking at your beautiful face. I want to wake up next to you, even when we're old, wrinkley, and ugly. Not that you could ever become ugly. That's why I wanted to do this, because I know that it's important to you. It isn't as important to me, but I know it's one of the things you want, and you know what, what is signing a piece of paper and making the government recognize us when I get to have the most beautiful person on the planet." 

"Elena, what is this?" Elena got down on one knee.   
"Syd, will you marry me?" Syd's hands went to their mouth and Elena saw that their eyes were filling up with tears. They got down on their knees right beside Elena and put their arms around her. Elena dropped the ring in the process of bringing Syd closer to her. She brought their face up and kissed their lips. 

"I will, I will, I will," Syd said. "But only if you really want to too. I don't want to force you into anything. I know you said all that stuff but-" Elena shushed her with another kiss.   
"I do. I really, really do want to marry you." She kissed Syd again. "Nothing could make me not want to marry you."  


End file.
